


"I was so fucking scared"

by nico_neo



Series: Win You Back [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Chensung are all cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Johnny and Jaehyun are proud parents, M/M, Nomin are not together yet, Street Racing, Win You Back Spin Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 08:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14828754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_neo/pseuds/nico_neo
Summary: What happened between Chenle and Jisung when Jisung had his car accident ?





	"I was so fucking scared"

His eyes were glued on the road but also on Renjun’s and Mark’s cars right in front of him. He took a look in his rear-view mirror to see that Chenle and Jisung were right behind him. But the minute after, another car came, and he saw Jisung's car getting out of the way due to the impact. He shouted the younger’s name in the earpiece he was wearing, and he could hear that Chenle did the same. When he took a closer look at the car, he recognizes Donghyuck’s grin in the driver seat and he let out a swearing word directed to him.

“Keep driving if you want.” He heard Chenle said. “I’m not letting him.”

Jeno saw Chenle’s 1996 Nissan Skyline make a U-turn and he barely had time to shout his name that the car was driving in the opposite direction.

“Shit.” He cursed under his breath.

He looked at Mark’s and Renjun’s car before him and angrily push on the brake pedal and turned the wheel. The car’s tires made a grinding noise while they turned. Once facing the road he came from, he pushed on the accelerator and made his way towards Jisung, avoiding Donghyuck’s car coming his way.

 

When Chenle arrived near Jisung’s car, it was crashed in the wall on the right corner, which means Jisung might be safe. He brakes and quickly get out of the car. He ran towards the car to see a bleeding Jisung, crawling to get out. Chenle didn’t waste any time and ran to him, gripping him under his arms and pulling him back. The two boys fell on the hard floor, Chenle stabilizing Jisung in his arms, holding on him tightly.

Jisung’s left arch brow was bleeding and he had a few scratches on his faces. But Chenle didn’t know if he had any unphysical wounds. And that’s what was scaring him.

“It’s okay. I’m okay.” Jisung muttered, his words muffled by Chenle’s neck, who just hold him tighter, hoping he wasn’t hurting him. But when Jisung let out a pained groan, his eyes widened.

“What? Where are you hurt?” He asked in a worried tone.

Jeno’s car stopped near them at the same moment Jisung was pointing to his ribs. The older got out of his car and kneeled near them. Worry can be read on his face and Chenle's pretty sure he must look the same. The older stroked Jisung’s blonde hair with his hand.

“Are you okay?” He asked.

“He said his ribs hurt.” Chenle answered before Jisung could shake his head. “We have to take him to the hospital.”

“No!” Jisung protested. “I’m fine, Johnny and Jaehyun hyung will treat me, it’s okay. No need to go to the hospital.”

“Jisung.” Jeno said calmly but he was dead worry inside. “If it’s the ribs, it can be bad. You have to go to the hospital for a check-up.”

“But-“

“No buts. We’re going and right after you get out I’ll kill Donghyuck myself.”

Jeno got up and went to make space at the back of his car. While he was away, Jisung turned to Chenle, who was softly stroking his back.

“I hate hospitals.” The younger muttered.

“I know. But you have to go… Jeno’s right, it can be bad.” He nudged Jisung’s shoulder to make him look at him. “Just go. If it’s not for you, do it for Jeno. If it’s not for him… Then do it for me. Please.”

Jisung looked at Chenle’s eyes.

He accepted with a soft “okay” while nodding.

For Chenle. 

 

Jeno drove to the hospital as if he was still racing against Mark’s team, which means that they arrived quickly at the hospital. He parked his car at the speed of light and didn’t care if he was parked correctly or not and got out of the car. Chenle followed and they both helped Jisung going out. The Chinese boy helped him stand while Jeno turned around when he heard footsteps.

A worried Jaemin was running towards them. When he reached them, he looked at Jisung first.

“You okay?”

“It hurts a bit. But I’m okay.”

Jaemin nodded skeptically and looked back at Chenle and his best friend.

“My mom’s working here, she’s waiting for us, she’ll take care of him.” He explained, a reassuring smile making his way on his face.

They entered the hospital a few minutes later, they wanted to run inside but when they saw Jisung’s pained expression, they slowed up the pace.

Chenle’s arms never left the younger.

When they entered the entry hall, a woman wearing a white coat made her way to them. They recognized her as Jaemin’s mother. She explained that she was going to take care of Jisung but even if he was certain Jaemin’s mother wasn’t going to hurt Jisung even more, Chenle reluctantly let him go with her.

Jeno gently pushed him inside the waiting room and made him sit down but Chenle couldn’t calm down. His leg was shaking nervously, and he was playing with his fingers.

“He’s going to be okay.” Jeno assured him.

“What if it’s really bad?” Chenle asked.

“It’ll not.”

The older squeezed his hand and Chenle squeezed it back. Jaemin watched them with a fond smile.

“Do you guys want something to eat? There’s a cafeteria nearby.” He asked them.

 

After what seems hours, and two cups of coffee (Jeno had more but he stopped Chenle at two), Jaemin’s mother finally came back with Jisung. The boy was walking slowly and carefully, and his left hand was resting on his right ribs. His eyebrow arch cut was treated as well.

The three others got up from their seats and faced them.

“He has two broken ribs, I strapped it with bands for it to recover. Don’t move too much but mostly rest.”

On the way back to the garage (where Johnny and Jaehyun were waiting for them), Chenle and Jisung were seated in the back seats while Jaemin was in the passenger seat, chatting softly with Jeno. And all the way back, Chenle didn’t let go of Jisung’s hand.

Not that he was complaining anyway.

 

The two youngers were on the couch while Jeno and Jaemin were outside. Johnny and Jaehyun were working on a car, but the two youngers knew that they were watching them from afar.

When Chenle came back with painkillers for Jisung to take, the younger snuggled in his arms, resting his head on Chenle’s right shoulder, careful on his movements to not feel any pain. Chenle froze a bit but quickly relaxed in the touch. He handed a glass of water as well as an painkiller to Jisung, who gulped it in one go before giving the glass back to Chenle, who put it on the coffee table. Jisung rested his head on Chenle’s shoulder once more and this time, Chenle softly bumped his own head on Jisung’s own.

“Does it hurt?” The Chinese boy asked.

“A bit. But I’ll be better with the meds.”

“I was so fucking scared…” Chenle muttered and his hands began to shake. “I didn’t see you get out of the car at first, I was so fucking scared. And then you got out but…” He held back a sob but the tears forming in his eyes were betraying him.

He felt Jisung hand wrapping around his shaking one, and the younger intertwined their fingers and squeezed them, his thumb tracing soothing circles on his knuckles. Jisung lifted his head up and met his teary eyes. The younger smiled softly and wiped the tears with his free hand.

“I don’t know what I would have done if…” When Chenle didn’t manage to finish his sentence, Jisung spoke.

“But I’m here, and I’m okay.” He soothed him. “So, don’t think about it anymore okay? I’m right here.”

Chenle nodded slowly and closed his eyes and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Jisung cupped his cheek and stroked it with his thumb, relaxing and leaning in the touch. Their foreheads bumped gently against each other, their noses practically touching and it’s Chenle who closed the gap between their lips to let them meet in a sweet kiss. Chenle’s free hand made its way to Jisung’s blond locks and he deepened the kiss. But before they could let their tongues meet, they were interrupted by two voices.

“Our kids have grown up so fast.” Jaehyun said in a fake cry, Johnny was agreeing right beside him with a sniffle.

Chenle let out an annoyed groan while Jisung simply laughed lightly, but he stopped when a pain reminded him he was hurt. His hand that was cupping Chenle’s face was now on the bands that were stuck on his skin, Chenle eyes him worriedly.

“Are you okay?”

“Relax, it just hurts a bit when I laughed that’s all.” Jisung explained. “And I’m totally okay by the way. You’re here so I’m okay.”

Chenle turned crimson and they both heard Jaehyun and Johnny cooing at how cute they were.  

**Author's Note:**

> I started this in philosophy class... Yeah i'm a good student kids. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you liked it !
> 
> I dunno if i'll do other spin offs for this series... I want to but I don't know about what lmao.
> 
> As usual, you can find me here : [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niconeo3)  
> And there : [curiouscat](https://t.co/e1UnChL5kj)


End file.
